


Bad Day

by itsme690



Category: Rami Malek - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, rami malek smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsme690/pseuds/itsme690
Summary: Love story between Rami Malek and y/n. All the ups and downs.





	1. Part 1

I just had the worst day at work imaginable. But I knew I was coming home to a full house of Rami and his friends. I stood outside the door pressing my forhead on the door taking a deep breath before opening it to go inside. 

When I open the door I found Rami stretched out in his favorite recliner, and three of his buddies, 'his boys' is what he referred to them as, were lining the couch. They were cracking jokes and nudging one another. Our dog greeted me at the door with a wagging tail, anxiously waiting to play tug of war. Rami turned to me and said "Hey you..missed ya! How was your day? I shrugged and walked towards the bedroom. 

I made it down the hall when I heard him say "guys i'll be right back.." and he followed me down the hall. "Whats wrong baby..?" he asked while closing the door. 

"Nothing, just a bad day..I don't really want to talk about it right now. Your 'boys' are here, lets go socialize. I'll meet you out there, I just need a minute." I turned away from him but he wrapped his arms around me from behind insisting on me telling him about my day. 

I choked back the tears and told him my boss had given me yet another new project on top of the five other projects he had given me the week before. "I'm so stressed Rami, days are not long enough for me to get all of this done! And the others somehow get all the easy stuff and then can leave for the day when they are finished." He turned me around and wiped away the tear that was rolling down my cheek with his thumb. Hugging me so tight in his arms, I buried my head in his chest..he always smelled so good. 

"Don't mind them, baby. You are doing your best. You can always look for a new job, this isn't a forever thing."

"I know I know.."

"Any ideas how I can take your mind off things?" he asked. I nodded..

" but your friends are here. You should probably spend time with them." 

"Listen to me, your happiness is much more important than they are babe. And I can invite them back another time. I love you, you are all that matters to me, you are the love of my life." I looked up at him smiling. 

"What did you just say?"

"I can invite them back another time?" He smiled.

"No the other part.." I said and biting my lip.

"Hmm..your happiness is more important?" he smiled and winked while lightly running his thumb over my lips.

"I'm the love of your life?" I asked. 

He looked deep in my eyes and between kissing my forehead, my nose, and both cheeks he says "Without a doubt. I... love... everything... about you!" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his lips. Sliding my tongue through his lips to find his. I quickly pulled away and whispered in his ear 

"You better go tell the guys something came up..." And with that he was out the door and went to the living room to talk to the guys. 

I could hear him telling them I wasn't feeling too good and suggested they come over another time. I quickly undressed myself, leaving my bra and panties on, and laying under the blanket to surprise him when he came back. I heard the door close, and then he locked it. His footsteps were getting closer and closer to the bedroom and I am getting more excited each second. 

He opens the door and sits at the foot of the bed and starts untieing his shoes. I couldnt wait anymore, I needed his love. I moved out of the blankets and draped my arms over his shoulders, kissing the back of his neck while rubbing my hands up and down his chest..distracting him from what he was trying to. He lets out a loud sigh and rolls his head back, giving me an open shot to nibble his ears. 

"Make love to me.." I whispered. He turned to look at me and with his left hand he cupped my cheek moving in to kiss me. He stopped just before reaching my lips, looking at me as if he had something to say, but instead kissed me so passionately. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. For once everything was where it was supposed to be. His lips opened against mine and his tongue was dancing in my mouth. I loved the feeling of his tongue playing with mine. I reached down and pulled his white tshirt up and over his head and started caressing his his arms. I swung my right leg over his legs to straddle him so I could see his face.

He broke the kiss and his eyes grew big...

"Wait wait.." he teased.."since when are you half undressed!?" 

"Hehehe while you were sending your boys away..was going to surprise you but I couldn't wait another minute to get my hands on you.." he bit his lip. 

"Ohh well good job you still surprised me!"

I began rocking my hips back and forth on him, feeling him grow hard under me..which turned me on even more than I already was. My panties were soaked by now. 

"Mmm (Y/N) that feels so good.." he groaned. 

"You think that feels good!? You just wait.." I said starting to add a little bounce in my movements. 

I arched my back as he let his head fall down in between my breats. He held my waist with one arm and unclasped my bra with his other hand, flinging it across the room. I giggled and he held each breast in his hands, moving them up and down then close together. Squeezing them a little each go around. 

I reached in between us and rubbed him through his jeans and he let out a soft moan.

"I take it you like what i'm doing?" I asked as I unbuttoned his pants with one hand while running my my other hand through his hair. He twitched while i was running my hand softly across his pants line along his stomach. 

"Uh-huh.." he managed to mumble out and his eyes rolled back. He started grinding his hips up to mine, matching my rhythm. I slid off of him to the floor and pulled his jeans and boxers down with me, allowing me to see what was hiding in there. 

I knelt in front of him just admiring his body as he ran his hands through my hair again. I licked my lips, bit my bottom lip and looked up into his eyes...he was already looking in mine. I put my hands on his knees and started creeping them up his inner thighs slowly. His breathing got louder the closer I moved my hands up.

I began gliding my hand up and down his shaft at an teasing slow pace. He shivered in pleasure. 

"I love this, baby..you make me feel so good..but this is about you right right now.." and he pulled me back up to him and began kissing me again. I sucked on his lower lip, making him sigh.."babyyy.."

"Hold on to me.." he stood up while holding me, wrapping my legs around his waist and bouncing a little. "Hmm I see a problem here..." he flirted as he stopped and dropped me roughly on the bed. I instantly became self conscious...

"What? What is it??" I gasped, trying to cover myself.

"These little things are still hiding your best spots.." he side while looping his index fingers in the waist band of my panties and pulling them off of me.

"Oh! Don't do that to me! You scared me! I thought there was a serious problem with me!!" I whined. 

"Baby, and even if there was a problem, I'd still love you. But you are perfect. You complete me." I pulled him on top of me and kissed him deep.

I put my hands on the sides of his face and pushed him away for just a moment..once again looking deep into his eyes..

"Just so we're clear, you are the love of my life too." He smiled the biggest smile i've ever seen, making his eyes twinkle. 

He buried his head in the nook of my neck, kissing..and then sucking. I squeezed his ass to let him know I was ready for him to be inside me. 

"Not yet, baby..I'm going to make this moment last forever for you." 

"Uhhh please..." He shook his head no and began biting my neck, sending me over the edge. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, giving him more access. I wanted him so bad. I reached down between us to touch myself, I couldn't take it any longer! 

"Uh nuh baby, thats my job.." he said in his deep raspy voice grabbing my hand and placed it up above my head and held it there a moment. "I'd love to watch you pleasure yourself, but lets save that for another time." 

"This isn't fair, I am so close!" 

"Hold it in. Just a little while longer. I want to make you feel out of this damn world" he said. 

"You already are!! I don't know how much longer I can last!" 

He went back to kissing my neck..nibbling my earlobe. He traced my body with his fingertips starting at my lips, to my neck, along my shoulders, over my breasts. Slowing his hand a bit he began the descend down my stomach, from my right hip, to the left. Down the outside of my thighs to my knees and back up the inside. Finally he reached where I was wanting him the most. Grabbing my bottom lip with his teeth and running his fingers up and down my slit.. eventually making their way inside me..I moaned. His touch had me going wild, getting closer and closer.

"Hold it (Y/N).." he said. 

"I c-can't!!" 

"Come on babygirl, do it for me!" It was so hard not to come! He made me feel so good! Breathing heavily, he must have felt me tighten around his two fingers that were pumping in and out of me when he quickly pulled them out and said "alright, you ready baby?" I groaned back at him, not being able to form any words. He thrusted himself into me. Filling me. Completing me. I lost all control of my body as he moved in and out of me at a quick speed. Between grunts and moans he said "look at me.." so I did just that. The lust in his eyes was surreal. I pulled his hips in closer to go deeper and deeper in me. 

Digging my nails in his shoulders, scratching down his back..I let go. I could tell he loved it when I bit his shoulder, as his thrusts became weaker until he collapsed on me. I held him so tight until our breathing came back to somewhat normal. 

"I love you, I love you so much" he said.


	2. Part 2

I woke up, our legs tangled together, both naked. We fell asleep after the fun night that we had. The sun was beaming in through the blinds on the window when a wave of reality came over me. Work. I rolled over to check the time on my phone...

"SHIT RAMI GET UP!" I yelled, squirming to get out of his hold. "Its after 7! We're both going to be late!!" I nudged him to get up. I had to get to work and he had a very important meeting to get to with his agent, Jack, who we have known for years so he was pretty much considered at this point. I quickly found my black pencil skirt and picked out my black and white striped blouse and put them on. He lazily rolled over, still half asleep not really comprehending what was happening. "RAMI! Up! Now! Babe you have to get going!!" He shook his head and rubbed his sleepy eyes..

"Huh?...shit! What happened to our alarms?" He jumped out of our bed to get himself ready. Thinking back to what they were up to last night. 

"Well you remember last night..the fun we had..we must have just passed out afterwards and forgot to set the alarm.." I looked at him up and down and couldn't stop thinking of the way he had made me feel when he touched me.

He stopped and looked over at me and smirked "how could I forget last night?"

We both finished getting ourselves ready and Rami ran out to let Max out while I filled the dog bowl with food. We grabbed our things and got out the door. Rami got into his car as I got in mine. Just as I was backing out of the driveway Rami was running up to my car. Unrolling the drivers window down..

"What baby? What is it?" He opened my door and pulled me out and into his arms for a nice warm quick hug. 

"Have a great day baby, don't listen to the asshats that you work with." I laughed when he used the term asshats.

"Yeah, well I didn't have time to make my coffee this morning so..we'll see" I rolled my eyes. 

"And if you don't have the best of days again, you know what you can come home to again..." he winked and kissed the top of my head. 

I looked up at him "then maybe i'll purposely not have a good day..." His eyes narrowed and then he kissed me.

"Just give it your all, baby!" And with that he turned around and headed back to his car to get going. 

"Yeah Yeah I will. Good luck with Jack today, you've got this!" I yelled back towards him. He raised his hands up next to his face, crossing his fingers and doing his cute little scrunched up nose smile of his.

__________

I decided to step out of the office for my lunch break today, instead of sitting awkwardly with all of my employees. I grabbed my coat, purse and phone and went out to grab a smoothie. It wasn't far, so I decided to walk instead of drive over there.

I was waiting for my order when my phone started to buzz in my coat pocket. "Hey baby, can you give me just a second?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you ma'am, you have a good day too!" I said to the cashier as she handed me my strawberry banana smoothie. I grabbed a straw and walked out. 

"Back, so...how'd it..." I began to say back into my phone when he excitedly interrupted me. 

"Baby I got it!! I got it!!" 

"Oh Rami I knew you would!! So what is the next step from here!?"

"Well....thats the thing..." he paused. I didn't like his tone. 

"Babe, what is it? Tell me." 

"Can I bring home take out and we can talk tonight?" 

"Rami.." 

"(Y/N), I'd really like to talk about this in person please." 

"Fine." I shortly said. 

"Text me what you want for dinner and I will meet you at home tonight."

He had been rehearsing for this part for the past two months, I was beyond excited for this opportunity for him! But there was something in his tone about the next step that I was skeptical about. I didn't want to become the crazy jealous clingy fiance'. But I just loved him so much I couldn't imagine anything changing drastically.

I texted him that Asian food sounded good for dinner but rest of the afternoon seemed to drag on. I couldn't wait to leave work to go home and find out whats going on.

I walked in the house to the smell of our favorite Chinese restaurants food. There were take out boxes lining the kitchen table, with our plates and silverware all set in our spots. Rami was at the counter pouring us each a glass of wine when I snuck up behind him and hugged him. I guess he hadn't heard me come in because he jumped and spilled a little bit on the floor! 

"Oh! Hello my love!" I love it when he calls me that..his love! I quickly grabbed a towel to wipe up the mess. 

"This all looks great! Thank you!" I went to hang up my coat and when I came back he was standing behind my chair..

"Have a seat babe." He pulled my chair out for me and handed me a napkin and my glass of wine. He settled in his spot across the table from me. 

"So.." I say looking at him. 

"Lets eat a little first baby.." he hands me the box of lo mein for me to take my share.

My eyes glued to his pensive eyes as we took our first few bites. I put my fork down, finished the bite of food and ran my napkin over my lips. 

"Rami..talk to me please.." 

"Hmm how was your day?" 

"Babe, not about me..what is going on?" He looked down, placing his fork to the side of his plate of food and took a deep breath.

"Alright..they need me to fly out to LA for a few weeks.." 

"Okay...we're used to this..whats so different?"

"And after that I'm going to need to go to London."

"LONDON?...as in overseas..." 

"Yes, baby"

There have been plenty of times that his job needed him to travel for weeks, sometimes months at a time. But he had always stayed in the country. 

"For how long?" 

"That hasn't been determind yet...But.." 

"But what!? Rami, you know I am so happy for you with this new opportunity, but OVERSEAS??" 

"But I want you to come with me" not hearing what he said. 

"Do you know how far that is Ram? How will we figure out time differences?" He moved himself to the chair next to me and scooted close to me. Grabbing my hands in his..

"(Y/N) love, did you hear me?" But I was still rambling on and on. "(Y/N) stop! Relax please! Listen to me okay?" He squeezed my hands tight to chest. I closed my mouth and looked at him, nodding. 

"No, I need to hear that you are really listening to me.." 

"I'm listening.." I whispered.

"Come with me (Y/N)..to London. I couldn't bare to leave you here alone while I go overseas. I talked this over with Jack and the others, in fact I told them I wouldn't go unless you could come with me." I just stared at him in awe, did he just say that? 

"Did you really?" I asked not really knowing what else to say considering I sort of just blew up at him. Not taking his eyes off of me he said 

"Would I ever lie to you baby?" I stared at him a minute longer and then leaned in to kiss his lips.

"I'm so sorry I blew up at you like that...! I just couldn't stand the thought of being that far away from you for who knows how long." 

"Don't be, love, I felt the same way."

I got up from my chair and straddled his legs. Placing my hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a deep kiss. This time he slipped his tongue between my lips so I sucked on it which caused him to let out a soft whimper. He pushed my shoulders away..

"Is that a yes then?" he winked. 

"I mean thats a lot to figure out, but yes Rami, I will absolutely come to London with you! Why were you so nervous to tell me?" 

"I honestly didn't know what your answer would be. You'll be leaving your job, your friends, and your family for me. I didn't know if you would do all of that just for me." I hugged him tight, burying my head in his chest. He went on to say "yes you will be in London with me but there will be a lot of time that you won't be able to come to the set. But at least you will in the same country with me." 

"And thats all I'll need baby. I'll meet new friends there as well as still talk to everyone back here!"

He picked me up in happiness and spun me around. 

"Can we get back to dinner now?" he asked as he placed me back down. I shook my head slow.. 

"I've got an even better idea..." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to our bedroom. 

"What? Whats better than food!?" he sneered. Before we made it to the bedroom he pushed me hard up against the wall. It hurt a little but I didn't care. He pressed his hips into mine in a teasing way. Making me arch myself into him more, leaning my head back giving him the invitation that he was awaiting. Feeling him grow hard inbetween us.

I gasped in delight when he nuzzled his face into my neck as I began to unbutton his navy blue shirt. Finally he pulled his arms out of the sleeves and let his shirt drop to the hallway floor. 

"Leave it there..." I said pushing him down the hall to the bedroom. 

"Sit..right there.." I pointed to the ottoman that was a few feet away from the bottom of our bed. 

"Yes ma'am.." he nodded.

"Watch me.." I started unbuttoning my blouse s.l.o.w.l.y not taking my eyes off of him. I turned my back to him and reached behind myself unclasping my bra, letting the straps slide off my arms. I snapped my head to the side and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. Still not turning around for him yet, I reached up and pulled the hair tie out of my messy bun. My long, curly hair falling out. I finally turn to face him, his eyes filled with lust. I walk up to him, straddling him again. He gently places his fingers on the back of my neck and runs them down my back. I grab his hands and put them behind his back. "Do. Not. Touch...do you understand me?" His eyes grew wider, he didn't know how to handle me being so dominant. Usually he was the one making all the calls, but something tonight came over me. "Its my turn to make the rules.." I said seductively.

I grinded my hips against his for a minute, feeling his hard through our pants, running my hands through his hair and down the sides of his face. Pressing my breasts close enough to his face that he still couldn't reach even with his mouth.

I climbed off and crossed my arms across my chest touching my shoulders. Running my hands back over my breasts. Playing with them a little. 

"Fuck (Y/N)..I am loving this." he growled. I smiled back at him. I loved that I was pleasing him.

I walked behind him and draped my arms over his shoulders. Letting my mouth wander its own over his neck, his shoulders, and his sexy freckled back. 

"Mmm yes baby, that feels so good" he moaned as I bit down on his shoulder. I moved up to his neck and had left a decent sized mark, licking and kissing it when I was done sucking.

On my short walk back around to the front of him I started unbuttoning my skinny jeans, pushing them down my legs. I turned my back to him again and bent my shoulders down towards the floor to pull my jeans off, leaving on just my lacy thong. He slapped my ass, forgetting that he was unable to move. 

"Sorry babe, I couldn't resist" he smirked raising his hands up above his head. 

"So thats how its going to be...do I have to tie your hands together?" I said lacing my fingers through his and climbing back on top of his lap. 

"Hmm..maybe you should.." he said. I grabbed my thin scarf from the chair in the corner of the room and tied his hands loosly behind his back.

I leaned back over his shoulders again but this time running my hands roughly down his chest and happy trail. But while unbuttoning his jeans, I felt his hand awkwardly cupping my sex. 

"Holy shit you are so fucking wet baby" I backed away instantly, slapping his shoulder 

"Nothing will stop you, huh?" I untied and retied his wrists again, slightly tighter this time. 

"I want you so fucking bad." 

"And you will, patience love." I said moving back to his front to finish unzipping his jeans. He lifted himself a little so I could pull his pants and boxers off of him.

I knelt on the floor in front of him, motioning for him to let me in his between his legs. I crept my fingers from his knees, to his thighs. Kissing his inner thighs. His breathing getting faster and unrhythmic. He stood hard and tall for me, aching to be surrounded by anything at this point. His tip red and wet from precum. I took him in my hands at first. Rubbing him up and down, gently squeezing the top, running my thumb over his smooth tip. His whole body twitching at my touch. My mouth reaching where he wanted it the most.

"Remember.. Rami...watch me" I said looking up at him. I left my hands at his base and began to trickle my tongue around his tip. Every now and again blowing just a little. I licked my lips slowly and began to take him in my mouth. I have to say, he wasn't that big nor that small...he was the perfect size. He started thrusting himself into my mouth. Usually this makes me so turned on but today I was in charge. I moved my hands to his hips and pushed him down. 

"Fuckkkkk baby, can I cum in your mouth? Please baby" I nodded up at him. I bobbed my head up and down, taking him completely. All of a sudden I feel his hands pressing the back of my head.."Fuck (Y/N) don't stop!" .. his thrusting was back as he came, and I swallowed all that I could.

"Apparently you aren't very good at tieing me up..huh" he smirked as he pulled me to straddle him. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head..secretly loving when he places his hands on me when I take him that way.

I pull his head down to my breasts, aching to be touched now. He slides his hand down to find that i'm now dripping wet. 

"Ooooh.. I love the way you feel" he said as he was forming circles around my clit. "Tell me baby, how do you want it?" He removed his hand from under me to play with my breasts. I held tight onto his shoulders and I began grinding my wet self against the side his cock. "Oh fuck, so thats how.." he jolted. He let me continue for a minute 

"Rami...I need..yyou inside mme....NOW!" I whispered.

"Hang on tight babe!" He said and grabbed my waist in one arm, picking me up and pressing me up against the closet door. His other hand went between us, and he guided himself in me. 

"Fuck Rami" I managed to moan. His hips thrusting himself into me. Short and quick at first until he felt his legs growing weak. He threw me on the bed.

"All fours..now" I did as I was told and he quickly set himself up and thrusted deep and hard. His hold on my hips was tight, i'm pretty sure I will have bruises in the morning. I reached down to rub my clit but he moved my hand and said "Thats my job.." I lost myself. 

"I'm so close Rami, don't stop pleasee." I moaned. 

"MMM FUCK! Cum for me baby" he groaned. I take it that meant he was too. Three more deep thrusts was all it took for us both to explode and then collapse.

We lay there for several minutes, our bodies intertwined. Neither of us able to move, nor did we want to. He rolled on his back and pulled me in close. My head on his chest, his heart still beating rapidly. 

"And to think I didn't even have a bad day today, yet I still managed this." I said. He laughed and hugged me tighter. 

"I love you so much (Y/N), you are the love of my life." I kissed his bare skin and smiled. 

"I love you too Rami. More than you will ever know."


	3. Part 3

_________

The following week Rami was off to LA. Luckily this round he was only going to be gone for two weeks and would be home in three more days! He called me every morning at 7am, which in LA it was the ungodly hour of 4am, just to tell me to have a good day and that he loved me. We texted anytime he was free, and facetimed each night when I was going to bed. I loved him so much for always thinking of me even while he was away.

I had put in my two weeks notice at the office a few days after Rami asked me to go to London with him, so I only had the reaminder of this week left!

It was Wednesday morning and promptly at 7am, my phone buzzed.

"Good morning, handsome." I said into the phone, starting to get dressed for work.

"Hello love. Just think, three more days and you'll be done with that place and you can come home and I'll be there waiting for you with open arms! And then you'll be with me on a longgg 9 hour plane ride with meeee!!"

"Oh..great...." I teased him.

"Hey, you know you love me!" I wish I could see his face, I bet he had that little smirk on.

"Yeah yeah yeah...I do.." I giggled back.

"I miss you (Y/N), I can't wait to be back home with you...doing filhy things with you..." he whispered that last part in a teasing way.

"Don't you dare start..."

"I want to take you in my arms, kiss you har..."

"RAMI!!"

"hard..slowly undress you...slide my hand down...."

"RAMI I have to get ready for work!"

"...down to your good spot...cupping your wet warmth..."

"Fuck it..ill be late. You got me babe, don't let me down now..."

"Have I ever let you down baby?" I got myself back into bed now, only half dressed. His words were definitely making me feel some sort of way.

"Never." Shaking my head. "You always make me feel so good. I love your touch, I crave you to be inside of me.." I said, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Oh yeah baby. Tell me, what are you wearing?" he sneered.

"Wouldn't you like to know.." I winked even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"As a matter of fact I do..it would really help me out right now."

"Bra and panties."

"Color? Lacy? Silky? Come on, help a guy out."

"Blush pink, silky. But they are in the works of coming off...." I teased and unclasped my bra and slid my panties down my legs.

"Thats so hott (Y/N)! I bet your nipples are rock hard, and your pussy is wet."

"Yes sir. Very wet. What do you want me to do?" I asked seductively.

"Place your hands on your breasts. I want to feel those beauties so bad...sucking your nipples."

"Mmm yes baby, I love the sound of that. I want to take your cock in my hands..and then in my mouth. Sucking you. Bobbing my head up and down your length."

"Fuck (Y/N) you're good. You make me so fucking hard."

"Oh yeah? I want to make you cum so fucking hard, swallowing every..last..drip.." By now I slithered my hand down my stomach to begin touching myself. Our phone sex may not be the greatest, but its the best we can do when we are apart.

"Shit..really? That sounds so fucking hott! Start rubbing your clit now."

"Oops I'm already doing that..and it feels so good."

"Quick slide in a finger!" He demanded. I did as I was told.

"Mmm Rami, now what?"

"Add another! Then curl those fingers baby!" He said. I curled my fingers as he told me to, finding the spot he can always find so easily by himself. "Pump em' in and out baby."

"Oh shit, I'm so close. Talk to me..tell me what you want to do to me!" I said, pumping my fingers in and out, curling them. It didn't feel nearly as good compared to when Rami did this.

"Yes baby, cum for me! I want to suck and flick your clit while pumping my fingers in you. You squeezing my head with your thighs."

"FUCKK RRAMI..don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" Pumping my fingers faster, grinding my clit on the palm of my hand.

"Then i'll lick my fingers clean of your juices. Then kiss you, sliding my tongue to meet yours."

"I need you inside me me baby, right fucking now!"

"I guide myself in you, filling you. Fuck (Y/N) you are so fucking tight around me! Slamming myself into you.."

"MMMM...FUCKK YESS OH GOD!!!" I moan as I let myself go. Hearing his voice saying these things to me just made me so hot. "Ahhh I..I..love you so much Rami!!" I kept going with the sexy talk to help him get off. After a few loud grunts and moaning of my name I knew he was in his ecstasy.

"(Y/N), you make me feel so amazing. You never cease to amaze me. I love you too, so much." He said, panting and out of breath. "I really really can't wait to be with you in a few short days."

"I can't wait too baby." I said, trying to compse myself to get up and get dressed for work, I was going to be so late! "So, how am I going to explain why I am so late this morning?"

"Stop at Dunkin' on your way in, grab a dozen donuts and a box of joe. Tell them the line was really long but you felt like treating everyone since its your last few days." He suggests. A huge smile appeared on my face.

"Rami Malek, have I ever told you how brilliant you are!? Thank you! I will do just that!" I blushed.

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

"I'll talk to you later babe, have a great day!! I love you!" Not wanting to get off the phone with him but I knew I had to so I could finish getting ready and head to Dunkin'.

"Thank you love, You as well. I love you more!" He said.

"Not in a million years." I said and we hung up. I was being honest though, I don't think he could love me more than I love him. Equally, maybe. But not more!

__________________________________

It was finally Friday! The whole office threw me a Bon Voyage party for my last day. I was a bit surprised by it honestly, I didn't think any of them even liked me. I loaded my car with flowers and cards that some of my co-workers had given me. My drive home was the best, knowing I never had to go to that place again, knowing that Rami was home waiting for me. Anxiously trying to get home as quick as possible, I unfortunately hit every red light.

I pulled into the driveway and jumped out of my car. Running to the house, leaving the flowers and cards in the car, knowing he could help me transport them to the house later. I just HAD to see him!!

I unlocked the door and opened it to Max whining and wagging his tail, happy to see me. "Honey I'm homeeeee!" I called, hanging up my coat and purse.

"SURPRISE!!!" said from a few familiar voices. Rami, had invited both our familes and some of our closest friends over for a surprise last minute going away party! I ran straight to him and took him in my arms.

"Thank you baby, you didn't have to do this! I love you so much!" I looked at him in eyes and pecked his lips. He took me around the corner to a more secluded room so he could kiss me more passionately without the audience.

"I know baby. I know we haven't been together for two weeks but I figured we should see our friends and families before we leave for London on Tuesday." He was such a family man, I loved him for that. We went back out to entertain our guests. I talked with my parents while Rami was joking around with his twin brother, Sami.

I went to the empty kitchen to grab myself another glass of wine when Yasmine, Ramis older sister, came in behind me.

"So, are you excited to be going to London?" she asked.

"Ecstatic! I know I won't be going on set a lot of the days but I have always wanted to go sightseeing in London, so here is my chance! As well as being with the love of my life!" I said grabbing the wine from the fridge.

"Well, you sure are glowing! You will love it over there! Just don't go too crazy!" She said and left the room. What did she mean by glowing? Shit. When was the last time I had...? I ran to look at the calendar. I looked down and placed my hands on my stomach. Could I be? No....I can't be.... right? I'm on birth control!

The rest of the party I couldn't stop thinking about Yasmines comment. GLOWING. Sami and Rami hugged it out on the front porch and I waved from the front door. Rami closed the door behind him as we went in to clean up the house. He was washing dishes in the kitchen as I wiped down the kitchen table.I was so nervous to talk to him about what his sister had told me, but I was dying inside, I had to tell him!

"So Yasmine told me something interesting tonight.." I said anxiously.

"Oh my God, please dont tell me she told you the time when I...." he started to say. I interrupted him.

"No no babe not that. She said I was glowing..." I forced out. He stopped washing the glass in his hand and looked confused.

"What does she mean by that?" he asked, running the glass under the faucet to get the soap off and placing it in the drying rack.

"Well, most of the time when people say that women are 'glowing' they mean.." He instantly turned around to look at me. He had an indifferent look on his face.

"(Y/N) are you pregnant?" he asked in different tone. I couldn't tell if he was angry, scared, or happy.

"I don't know. I didn't even realize I was late until she mentioned I was 'glowing'!" Rami just had a blank stare on his face. "Please, please say whats on your mind love."

"I mean, you know...I'd be delighted if you are. Its not the best of timing, but we will take things as they come if you are pregnant." He walked over to me, grabbing my hands, bringing them to his chest. "I'd love to see a little you or me running around!" His answers made me so relieved. Yes, were going to London, not the best timing but..we will be happy.

"Oh thank God! I was so nervous of what you would say. You would be an amazing father, Rami." I said and took him in my arms tighter than ever.

__________

The next morning I woke up and rolled over to where Rami had been sleeping right next to me. My eyes still closed, feeling around for his body but he wasn't there. I rubbed and opened my eyes to find a note on his pillow. 'Good morning love, Ran out to pick up a few things, be back soon. I love you! -Ram.'

I stayed in bed wondering what he could have possibly needed to go out so early for on a Saturday morning! He was not a morning person and would always sleep in later than I would. So this was definitely odd behavior for him to be up and out before me!

I heard him close his car door when he got home. I was just so excited that he was back. His keys jingled in the front door. I wanted him so bad, I took off my pjs and hid anxiously under the covers for him to come find me! His footsteps getting louder and louder the closer he got to our room. I sat up, wrapping the blankes around my chest.

"Good morning baby" he said, carrying a few bags and two coffees. "Got you your favorite coffee and a muffin!" He kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you honey! But whats with all the bags?" I asked curiously. He dumped out the bags on the bed. Tons of pregnancy tests came falling out.

"I didn't know which brand you preferred or which is most accurate. So here is one of every kind thats out there!" he said looking down at them. " I could barely sleep last night, thinking about this too much."

"Oh, Rami!" I giggled. "Come here baby!" Still holding up the blankets to cover my chest. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, his head now holding up the blanket against me. "Thank you, I love you." I smiled and kissed the fuzzy side of his head.

"Lets go, I want to know. I need to know love." he said, urging me to get up to take one of the many many tests. He tossed me the throw blanket from the chair, he must have known my original intentions of the morning. I wrapped myself up in the warm, flannel blanket and grabbed one of the tests.

"Alright, it says we need to wait 5 minutes to get the results." I set the timer on my phone. I threw on my bathrobe to stay warm.

"5 minutes!?" he said, pacing around the bedroom. I took his hands in mine, kissing his knuckles.

"Baby relax. We are in this together. I am just as anxious." I sat him in the arm chair beside the bed and sat on his lap, throwing my legs up over the arm of the chair. Cupping his face in my hands I turned him to look at me. "Seriously, are you okay with all of this?"

"I'm excited and nervous. Especially since I'm not sure how long we will be in London for still. I just want you to know I will be there for you no matter what the outcome. I love you (Y/N)."

"I love you too Rami."

The sound of my phone started going off to let us know it was time. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he said, picking me up in his arms, kissing me and gently placing my feet on the floor. We went in to the bathroom to check. A single red line was the result. "What does that mean??" He was fidgeting with the tests intructions to figure out what it meant.

"Negative." I said.

"Take another!" He said, running back in the bedroom to grab me another test. "That test was a bad one. You've got to be pregnant, Yasmine is always right!" He stopped and looked at me with narrowed eyes.."don't you dare tell her I ever said that!" We both laughed. He left the room so I could take this second test. Luckily I had that coffee. I came back out and sat on edge of the bed, head in my hands. "Whats wrong love?" He was digging out our suitcases out of the back of our closet.

"What if...what if i'm not pregnant?" I said sadly. He came over and sat next to me.

"Well then we will try again, a lot." he sneered. "(Y/N), don't worry about it. The timing isn't the greatest, but if you are, thats great too! I really want to be the father of your baby. You will be a wonderful mother when the time is right. I love you, sweetheart, forever, regadrless of this outcome." He always knew the right things to say.

"I love you too. I just, I dont know. I really want this. I have always wanted to have kids but never really thought when I wanted them. And now, I really want this." His hand on my cheek moved my face to look at him.

"I really want this too." He said and kissed my lips. We went back in to check this test together. Hand in hand. I closed my eyes.

"I can't look Rami, what does it show?" I asked, covering my face with my empty hand.

"A plus sign?"he questioned.

"OMG!" I squealed, opening my eyes to look at it myself to make sure he was right.

"Baby, whats it mean!?!?!" he turned to me to see the look on my face.

"Rami, WE'RE PREGNANT!" I yelled. He grabbed me in his arms and spun me around. Kissing my whole face.


	4. Part 4

I couldn't call my doctor until Monday, since it was Saturday that I had taken the home pregnancy test. We tried to think back a couple of weeks and pinpoint exactly when I had conceivced, both of us believing it was a different time!

"It was the night on the couch when.." he said believing he was right.

"No no! It was that late Sunday morning when we stayed in bed all day!" I knew I had to be right but I let him win.

We spent the rest of the weekend coming up with boy and girl names that we each loved and packing up everything that we would possibly need to have with us overseas.

Jack called Rami late Monday morning with more info on London. While he was speaking with him, I called my doctor and made and appointment for first thing Tuesday morning, our last full day before leaving for London!

"So Jack says I am needed in London for about 7 months. Are you okay with staying there that long being pregnant?" He asked me, folding more laundry.

"Absolutely! I want to be with you during this time of our lives. Did you tell him...about us?" I tossed over his freshly clean jeans.

"Not yet, I thought we could tell him together, since hes sorta part of the family you know?" I smiled at his thoughfulness.

"I love that idea!" We haven't told anyone yet. Trying to think of the best way to tell everyone at once!

_________________

Rami came with me to my appointment. I layed back on the exam table with a cloth rag over my knees. The nurse had me do a blood and urine test and we were waiting for the doctor to come in to do an ultrsound to make sure everything was starting off right.

Dr. Adams came in and shook both Rami and my hands. I had know Dr. Adams, as she was who delivered me. My mom is also a medical assisstant at this practice so her and Dr. Adams are close friends.

"Now this is going to be cold.." she said as she started. "Just relax, (Y/N)." She must have noticed I was nervous from the way I tensed up. Rami was standing by my head, gently caressing my hair and holding my hand with his other hand. "Hmm, interesting." She said, moving the ultrasound wand all over. The look on her face was concerning.

"What? What is it?" I asked, pushing myself up on my elbows to try and see the moitor better.

"I don't know what I am suppose to be looking for..." Rami said. "..But shouldn't there at least be a blob or something in there?"

"Yes." Dr. Adams confirmed Ramis statement.

I looked up at Ramis face, he had turned pale as a ghost. "Dr, what is happening?" I asked. She removed the wand and stood up.

"Go ahead and get dressed back up, let me go to my office and review your tests and I will be right back." She said, opening then closing the door behind her.

I couldn't move. I looked back at Rami, he had tears in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before turning around so I could put my clothes back on. "Rami, I don't know what is happening, I'm scared." I sat down in the uncomfortable chair next to him. Our hands squeezing one anothers.

After a few minutes, a nurse came to get us and explained that Dr. Adams wanted another blood test. The nurse took my blood and showed us to Dr. Adams office.

"(Y/N), Rami, please take a seat." She gestured to the leather sofa facing her desk.

"Dr. Adams, what is it? What is happening?" I asked, concerned. Ramis hand still tight in my own. His eyes focused on the doctors.

"You confirm you took a home pregnancy test that came out positive correct?" She asked.

"Yes." Both Rami and I said in unison.

"Unfotunately, after extensively reviewing your blood and urine tests here, I am sorry to have to tell you, you are not pregnant. This is very rare. This is what we call a false positive. There are many things that could have caused this.

Tears stormed down my face as I buried my head into Ramis shoulder.

"I will give you two a moment." She said, getting up to leave the room. I heard her close the door and I looked up at Rami.

"I am so sorry Rami!" I sobbed, my head landing on his chest. He lifted my chin with his index finger to look at him.

"Don't you dare do that (Y/N), this is in no way youre fault! I love you, sweetheart."

"How do 'false positives even happen!? It just doesn't make any sense!" He wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"I don't know baby girl, that you will have to ask the doctor." He took me back in his arms.

Dr. Adams came back in with a box of tissues.

"How, how does this sort of thing happen?" I asked right away.

"Well, I'm sure you know already, home pregnancy tests are never 100% accurate. So I am glad you came to see me, especially before your big trip! I just reviewed the second results from your blood test. It seems like it was a 'chemical pregnancy' which is an early pregnancy loss occuring shortly after implantation. Neither of your faults."

"But I didn't have any symtoms? I didn't know!" I said.

"(Y/N), I think what she is trying to say is that none of us could have seen this coming, it just, it just happens." Rami looked at me, trying to make me feel better.

"Exactly what Rami said! There is no way in preventing this." She said.

"Will we have a harder time getting pregnant? Is this prone to happening again?" I asked immediatly.

"You will not experience a harder time, in fact, a chemical pregnancy is somewhat encouraging, because it shows that Rami's sperm can fertilize your egg, and your uterus can call for embryo implantation. You may actually ovulate and get pregnant as soon as two weeks, and there is no medical reasons for you not to start trying as soon as you want." Dr. Adams explained. Rami nor I had any further questions. We thanked Dr. Adams and left.

The car ride home was silent. We pulled in the driveway and Rami placed his hand in mine, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "Its okay love, did you hear what she said? There is no medical reason to try again." I still looked out my window. "Its no ones fault honey."

I turned to look at him and said "But what if I had noticed I was late ealier than when Yas put the thought into my head? What if I had gotten to go in to see Dr. Adams sooner than I did? I could have...."

"There was nothing you or Dr. Adams could have done to change this. This just proves to us that we CAN have babies. And I will wait until you are ready to try again." Now he had both of my hands in his. "I love you (Y/N), forever. We are in this together. Two peas in a pod!" he winked and scrunched up his nose. I smiled and rolled my eyes at that last part. I loved when he said corny things like that. "Come on, lets go inside."

 

We finished up some last minute packing since we were leaving late tomorrow morning. Everything we could possibly need in London was packed in our luggage bags that were lined up by the door. Rami and I decided to let Sami stay at the house while we were gone to keep an eye on the house and keep Max company.

While I made us some hot cocoa, Rami came up and hugged me from behind. "Want to cozy up together and watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure." I shrugged and then went to put on my warm fuzzy lounge pants and one of Ramis comfy hoodies and joined him on the couch with our cocoas. It was a bitter cold snowy day.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked, taking a sip from his mug. I was looking out the window at the snow that was falling. "(Y/N)? Everything okay?"

"What?" I shook my head and looked at him. "Oh um, anything you want to watch. And yeah I'm good, why?" I turned my head back to the window, holding my mug in both my hands trying to stay warm.

"You've been very quiet since we got home earlier." He moved closer to me, covering us up in the blue plaid blanket.

"Sorry. I've been thinking. A lot. About everything.." I started to say when he interrupted me.

"Do you not want to come with me? It is okay if you don't want to honey, I understand." he said and looked down, swirling the cocoa in his mug.

I quickly turned my head toward his, "No no no! Not that! I wouldn't miss this for the world! Just, maybe this whole not being pregnant thing is a sign. What would we have done had I been pregnant in London?" I frowned.

He looked me in the eyes and said "We would have figured it out babe. It won't hurt to try again now. There are doctors and hospitals there that we could have met with. I really want to have children with you! I want to build a little family with you." I don't think I could have smiled any bigger from what he just said. He pecked my lips.

I took his empty hand in mine, "and I want to have your children. Little Ramis running all over the place!" We both giggled. "But think about it, what if I were to have any complications on a day where you were filming?" He sighed, I could see the gears in his brain going.

"I guess you're right. Our time will come. Now is just not that time." he placed his now empty mug on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch, pulling me with him.

"Hey! Do you want me to spill this all over you!?" He eyes widened and shook his head. "Then let me at least put it down first" I teased, putting my cocoa next to his on the table in front of us and then resting my head on his shoulder. "Lets wait until we find out more about how long we will be in London to try again for a baby." I said.

He eagerly sat up and looked at me.. "But we still can have fun..can't we!? I don't think I can keep my hands off of you for that long love!"

"Umm definitely, just safely. Condoms along with me taking my birth control" I said smiled.

He took my hand and shook it..."Deal!" He winked. "So about the movie, your pick babe."

"Put on whatever you want. I'll be right back." I excused myself and went to the bedroom. I found and put on the one cute piece of lingerie that I hadn't packed in my suitcase. I put my fuzzy pants and Ramis hoodie back on over it. Secretly hoping he will soon find his little surprise. 

I came back to the couch and plopped down next to him again. He still hadn't picked a movie. "Alright, since neither of us wants to pick a movie, how about we play a game?" I suggested. "Cards or Monopoly?" Knowing that he was going to choose cards, because he wasn't a fan of really long games such as Monopoly.

"Cards, obvisouly." he chuckled. "Blackjack? But lets make it fun..whoever loses the round has to take off an article of clothing?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute. Looking at him in his oversized hoodie and baggy sweats. I couldn't wait to see his body.

"Hmm..what the hell..sure why not!?" I tried to not sound too eager but I think he knew what I was thinking. He dealt and we began to play. I looked down at my cards, I had a two and an an eight. "Hit me!" I said.

"I haven't had a chance to even look what I've got! Gimme a sec!" he teased, looking at his cards. He gave me another card. A king.

"STAY!!" I said far too excitedly. I had the worst 'poker face' and he knew it.

"Okay then." He said, pondering at his cards. He stayed too. "Alright, what you got?"

I flipped my cards over. "Twenty! Beat that Mr. Malek!" I teased. He filpped his cards over. "Nineteen! I win!!!" His head dropped to his chest as he reached up over his head to take off his hoodie, revealing a black v-neck tee. "My deal." I passed him his two cards and then checked my own. I had an Ace and a Queen!! Knowing I had him beat yet again! "What would you like to do Ram?"

"Uhhm stay." He instantly regretted that decison once we flipped our cards. He could have said 'hit' and tried for one of the remianin three aces.

"Twenty-one!" I said! "Take it offfff..take it offff!" I sang, encouraging him as he slowly took off his tshirt.

A few more rounds and there he was, sitting on the floor..leaning back on the bottom of the couch, wearing nothing but his red and blue striped socks and hunter green boxers. The next two rounds I decided to let him win.

"Woah baby! His eyes widened as I took off his hoodie and my fuzzy pants. "I mean don't get me wrong, you're hot wearing those fuzzy pants and my hoodie but..dammnnn girl you look..."

"How have you been sitting here, half naked and not be freezing?" I asked.

"Well I was pretty cold until about a minute ago when you started taking off your clothes. Come over here.." he reached his arm over to me, pulling me to straddle him.

"What about our game? It was just getting good!" I flirted. He looked me up and down, gliding his hands up and my body from my arms to my torso to my thighs.

"I've got a better 'game' that we can play." he said seductively. His hands creeping up my back, giving me goosebumps. I arched my back at his touch. Leaning my head back, he began pecking at my collarbone and I sighed. I whipped my hair to the side, and unclasped my bra. His hands moving the straps down my shoulders and off my arms. I felt myself getting hot and wet in between my legs. He fondled my breasts, bringing his head down again to put one in his mouth. Nipping at my nipple I moaned a little. I roughly ran my fingers down his chest to his happy trail, and along the line of his boxers. I felt him growing harder beneath me.

"Uhh I want you so bad" He growled and leaned his bare chest up to mine and grabbed my bottom lip with his teeth. Grinding my hips into his, he started bucking his up to meet with mine. His breathing getting heavier. I stood up in front of him, grabbing his hands to help him up. He pulled me back into his arms. "Jump" he said. I jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me to our room and roughly dropped me on our bed.

He pulled down my sheer black panties and stepped out of his boxers. I sat up to the edge of the bed where he was standing. I took him in my hands, gliding my hands up and down his length before taking him in my mouth. His eyes didn't leave mine. "Mmm baby that feels so good!" he moaned, throwing his head back. "Suck babe...YESSS" I pushed him out of my mouth, knowing he was close. "That. Was not fair!" he growled, pushing my shoulders back down onto the bed. Now hes on his knees, spreading my legs. "Yeah lets see how you like it..." he sneered. He began sucking my clit and running his hands up my thighs. "God you are so wet!"

"Its what you do to me!" I said in between breaths. His finger teasing my enterance. I grinded his face, trying to get his fingers to go inside me. He ever so slowly pushed one finger inside. Twisting and curling, hitting the spot I was craving. He hit it just once and pulled his finger back out. I whimperd just before he pushed now two of his fingers deep inside me. Pumping them in and out. "Rami...i'm...so...cl" he pulled out. "Babyyy!" 

"How do you like it now?!" He said, going over to his nighstand and grabbing a condom out of the top drawer. Throwing the wrapper on the floor, he rolled it onto himself. Back between my legs, he pulled my hips up into his. Cupping my ass in his hand he lifted me up, leaving my shoulders down on the bed. He entered me with such force.

I was clenching onto the sheets, my knuckles turning white. "Oh my god Rami!" I yelled, he was slamming himself into me so hard. "Feels. So. Good!" I said panting.

"Turn around!" He said sternly. He knelt in the bed, pulling me back into him. "Bend over!" He pushed me down so that my head was back on the bed. He grabbed my hips and began thrusting again, deep inside, but much faster this time. He pulled my shoulders back up, our bodies flushed together.

"Fuck!" I cried out. This position was always my favorite. He continued hitting the spot with every thrust. His right hand flicking my nipples and his left was circling my clit. His grunts were loud in my ear was adding to the pleasure. "Rami...I'm gona cum! I moaned.

"Cum for me!" I leaned my head back next to his. His panting and grunting closer to my ear made me so hot.

"Yes. Rami. Don't.... stooooo" I moaned and lost myself in the high. It felt like it lasted forever.

"Fuck. I love the way you make me feel baby!" He growled into his own escape. A few more loud grunts and he was lost.

We both fell on the bed in unison. Panting, trying to catch our breath. He rolled over to throw away his filled condom.

"That was amazing (Y/N). I can't wait to have more times like this in London!"

Once we composed ourselves we made sure we had everything out and ready to go for the morning.

"Alarms are set." I reassured him, climbing into bed with him. He was laying on his side facing me, hoisted up on one elbow with his head in his hand.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" I was laying on my back staring up at him and I blushed. "No I really mean it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.." he looked oddly nervous.

"Thank you. I am just as lucky. You are so handsome" I said caressing his arm. There was a look in his face like he wanted to say something more but he grew silent. "I love you Rami." He rolled over on to his back and I placed my head on his chest. He played with my hair.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams my love. Get ready for our adventure tomorrow!!" I hugged him tight and we fell into deep sleep.


	5. Part 5

I felt Ramis lips on mine when I woke up. "Rise and shine, my love" he whispered. He was already up and ready to go.

"Did the alarms go off?" We always had problems with our alarms, but I was positive I set it last night.

"Let you sleep in a little longer. I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind. You are so cute when you're sleeping." he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed not taking his eyes off of mine. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head and cracked my neck.

"Well, thank you. I'm sorry you couldn't sleep well. Did you spend the whole night watching me sleep?" I giggled, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"Not the whole night," he shook his head. "I hungout with Max in the living room for a bit, we had a nice chat.." he winked. We always talked to Max about our biggest secrets, he was always the best secret keeper!

"Aww I bet he loved the attention from you before we leave!" I laughed.

_________________________

After a 9 hour flight, we finally reached our destination. We arrived at the hotel where we would be staying for the next several months. Our suite was beautiful with high ceilings, and cream colored walls. There was large hanging frames of art everywhere you turned. The bed was large with big white fluffy blankets and tons of soft pillows. A balcony off the bedroom was the perfect size for us to sit and enjoy looking out at all the beautiful scenery. I eagerly walked around the suite, getting familiar with everything. "How'd you like?" I heard Rami call from the main room.

"This is beautiful! I can defitely get used to it here!" I called back, falling on the bed. Rami stood in the doorway and looked at me. "What is it babe?"

He smiled. "I just can't believe that you are here with me." I smiled back at him.

"I wouldn't miss this in the world." I sat up and began taking off my shirt in a seductive sort of way.

His eyes narrowed at me "what you doing there girl?" I got up onto my knees and bit my lower lip, staring at him in the eyes and unbuttoned my jeans. He knew what I wanted and I knew he wanted it to. "You know i've got to be up early to be on set, why do you do this to me?" I smirked, shurgging and pushing my jeans down my knees.

"This shouldn't take too long.." I slipped my hand down my stripped thong "I am already so wet.." His eyes widened. I stretched out my arm to grab him as he walked closer. "Please baby, I need you. Need you to fill me."

"That is so hot. Let me watch you please yourself." He suggested, grabbing a condom out of one of his bags. He took off his pants and sat at the end of the bed as I layed back against the pillows, my hand still massaging my clit. "Take em' off babe." He said, taking himself in his hand.

"Ooh I want to touch you so bad.." I said, sliding my thong down my legs.

"Nope babe, I can handle myself. You keep doing what you're doing." His eyes staring at my hand. I leaned my head back, and closed my eyes tight, beginning to moan. "Yeah baby, slide in your finger." I slid in two. "God baby, look what you're doing to me." I lifted my head to look at him again. He was rubbing his hard, tall self.

I felt the intense feeling building in my core. "Fuck! I'm going to cum.. come up here now!" I growled.

"Nope. I'll give you round two. This ones all you babe. Keep going!" He picked up the pace on himself. "Shit, you are so hot! Show me how you cum." My legs shaking, I began to lose myself.

Pumping my fingers in and out, pressing my clit onto the palm of my hand, clenching my teeth "Ra Rami.." I yelled until my high started to descend. Rami was still there staring at me with lust, his mouth slightly ajar. His fist was tightly wrapped around his hard cock, moving up and down extremely fast. Every now and again he would rub the bead of precum with the pad of his thumb. He was panting with every hand movement.

"That was SO hot baby, you are SO hot!" I let him lick my fingers clean of my juices. "You taste SO good!" He said in between his grunts. He was reaching his own high. "Oh baby, this, you did this to me. FUCK!!" And lost all control of himself. "(Y/N), lay back down.." I fell back onto the pillows as he began kissing the insides of my thighs. A little moan escaped my throat as he bit down a little and I felt him smile against me.

I gasped when I felt his cool breath on my core, he jetted his tongue out, directly hitting my clit. "Oh my god.." I groaned, feeling him smile against me. He was flicking my clit while teasing my enterance with his fingers. "Rami...please. I need to feel you inside." He pushed his fingers deep inside, hitting that good spot just a few times before pulling them back out. Sucking my clit and rolling it around with his tongue. "Now Rami!" I urged. He looked up at me, his chin glistening with my juices. He crawled up to me, kissing me all the way up and then laying on his back. I opened the condom he had left on the end of the bed and rolled it down his length, running the tips of my fingers along his balls. He shivered and sighed. I swung my leg over him, straddling him. I began rubbing myself up and down the side of his pulsing cock until he couldn't take it any longer. Raising my hips, I took him in my hands and guided him into me. "Mmm finally."

"You feel so good baby" his breathing getting heavier. I gripped my fingers tightly around his arms and rocked my hips back and forth. He cupped his hands on my ass, assisting in my movements. Digging his fingers into me everytime I took him completely. Alternating our pace from fast, shallow thrusts.. to hard and deep. We kept our rhythms together.

"I'm so close!" I said, lowering myself to take it all in. Kissing and sucking his neck, being careful not to leave any marks. He was bucking himself up into me so hard. "Oh my god Rami, don't stop! Don't fucking stop! Yessss!" I screamed.

"Fuckk babe, yes!" He grunted. We lay there a moment before he pulls himself out and discards his used condom. "That was fucking hot baby. We should do that more often." He winked.

"Which part? I loved watching you make yourself cum but I love you filling me more." I rolled on my side to look at him kissed his arm.

"All of it. You are the sexiest woman that I have ever met. And you are all mine."

"I am all yours. I love you." I shimmied to get closer to him. He put his arm around me, making me feel protected.

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead and we drifted to sleep.

___________________________________

About a month has passed and almost everyone knew me when I came to the set! Both Rami and I have grown very close with Lucy, Gwilym, Ben, and Joe as time went on. Not all of them had to be on set everytime Rami had to, so it was nice to almost always have someone to hangout with and go sightseeing around London! Gwilym would take me to see Big Ben, and Buckingham Palace. The sights were amazing. Ben and Joe would always treat me to a nice lunch in the park and enjoy the scenery. I woud always call Lucy for some much needed girls nights. She and Rami had a few steamy scenes that I admit I would get a little jealous over sometimes, but Rami would make it up to me when he came off set.

I was picking up our suite from the mess the boys had made last night with their pizza and beer when my phone rang. "Hey Rami, how's filming today?"

"Great, just got one more take to shoot and I'll be headed to you love! Put on the prettiest thing you own, I'd like to take you out tonight!" He sounded excited.

"Sure! Just..just the two of us?" I asked excitedly. We haven't had too much alone time since we got here. Its seemed that someone was always with us.

"Yes, just us. I can't wait to see you! They are calling me back on, I'll see you soon! Love you!"

"Love you too!" And we hung up. I finished cleaning up, thinking about where he would want to take me tonight! I was nervous for the next hour, hes been so busy lately that we haven't had much time to spend much time alone. I was okay with that, I enjoyed watching him on set. He is always so passionate when hes acting, always gives it his all.

An hour later I went to the closet to pick out something to wear. I had nearly thrown everything I own over my shoulder out of the closet when I heard the main door open and close. He hung up his keys and came to the bedroom.

"Woah, looks like a bomb went off in here!" He teased.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you back so soon. I thought I had more time to figure out what to wear. Nothing looks good on me." He walked over and sat on the closet floor next to me.

"Its ok babe, you look beautiful wearing anything you own, or nothing at all." He winked, and I narrowed my eyes at that comment. "Unfortunately, where I'm taking you tonight requires clothing. Let me help you." He stood up and reached for my hand to help me up. "How about this?" He held up my burgundy dress. "I don't think I've seen you in this!" I obliged, as he went to get himself ready in the bathroom.

I never felt comfortable wearing this dress, but I put it on for Rami. It was a slash neckline with short sleeves, leaving my chest and back too open for my liking. It hugged my upper half, flaring out at the waist and ended at my knee with a high/low hem. I was checking myself in the full length mirror when I noticed Rami standing behind me, mouth opened just a little.

"Do you need help with that?" I nodded He zipped up the back of my dress and kissed the back of my neck, his breath made me shiver. We looked at eachother though the mirror for a moment before he grabbed my hand and spun me around. "(Y/N), you, you look stunning." I blushed.

"You aren't too bad yourself!" I smiled, turning back to the mirror combing my fingers through my loose wavy hair. He wore his nice black pants with a black button down shirt and a black jacket. "Can you tell me where we are going now?" I asked anxiously but he shook his head.

"Not yet.." he had a crazy look in his eyes. I looked at him in confusion. "What?" he laughed.

"Its just, we're dressed up and you won't even tell me where you're taking me! You know how much I hate surprises Rami." I frowned.

"You'll like this one. I promise." He grabbed his keys and headed towards the door.

I shook my head slowly, "I hope you're right mister."

"Time to go babe, our limo awaits.." I dug out my black clutch purse and threw in a few essentials and grabbed my black sweater.

"Limo?" I asked, a little surprised. Rami had drivers that he could call back at home but he always was against the limo, he didn't want to attract too much attention and he preferred to drive.

"You don't think I'd take you out dressed like this in an Uber..did you?" He teased.

He walked down to the lobby and out to the front of the building holding my hand, while fidgeting with something in his pocket with his other hand. The driver opend the car door, gesturing for us to get in. "Can you tell me now? Please?" I needed to know, I was starting to get really anxious.

"Nope." He shook his head and scrunched his nose. "Just trust me love." I trusted him with everything yet I continued asking him questions the whole time. "Breathe (Y/N), please."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a nervous wreck. You know I really don't like surprises." He slid over even closer to me and took me in his arms. I dropped my head to his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"Don't be, it will be okay, I won't let you go." The ride felt like it took hours, when in reality it only took about 45 minutes to get to our destination. We waited until the driver came around to open the door for us. We were not used to this type of treatment. Rami looked back at me, "better get used to this..this is our life now" and smiled.

We got out of the limo, I looked up and this tall bright building. I leaned over and whispered "I'm glad you picked this dress for me..this is fancy!" He nodded, keeping his head low trying not to attact any attention from the people around us.

"Oh a limo! Oh my God, its Rami Malek!" cried a bunch of young teenagers running toward us.

"Keep walking (Y/N).." he said pulling me gently behind him. We were just a few feet away from the door the young girls surrounded us.

"Rami..Rami look over here! Rami who is she?" These people were like animals, shoving themselves between us and pointing their cameras in his face. This never happened back at home. He stopped and smiled for a few pictures, but his hand never left mine. In fact, through it all he held my hand even tighter. He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry (Y/N), I'm so sorry." He mouthed to me. "Excuse me everyone." He polietly said to everyone else, pulling me through the small crowd to get into the building. We stopped in the foyer "I am so sorry for that babe. Sometimes the fans can be a bit...much." He looked at me to make sure I was okay.

"Rami, its not your fault. You handled that so well. You kept so calm, I don't know if I could have stayed so relaxed in that moment." I hugged him tight. "Are you okay?"

"With you being with me, yes. Lets go!" He took my hand in his again and we walked to the front desk.

"I'm confused, another hotel?" I asked and he smiled.

"You'll see baby girl." he said. "Hello, reservation under Rami Malek." he said to the woman who worked the desk.

"Ah! Mr. Malek, right this way." The woman smiled and led us down a long hallway and opened the set of doors at the end. "Your table awaits." she says, her hand out showing us our table. We entered this very large room, the ceiling was higher than you could ever imagine with chandaliers hanging down, lighting the room. I rested my hands on the railing looking over into this beautiful room.

"Thank you. I've got it from here." Rami came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Well?" He asked as we walked down the ramp to the main floor. There, in the center of that felt like a ballroom, was a single table set for two. Lit candles and a vase with two red roses decorated the table with a ruby red tablecloth. "What do you think?" He looked at me and smiled.

"This, all of this is so beautiful! But what are we doing here?"

"I wanted to treat you, you have been putting up with so much the past month with me needing to be on set almost constantly. And when I'm not on set we haven't really been able to spend much time alone just the two of us. That is why we are here. Just the two of us." He pulled my chair out enough so that I could sit down and he bent down and kissed my lips.

"Oh Rami! I love it, I love it and you so much!" He sat down across our little circle table from me. Once settled, he reached his hands to hold mine in the center. Staring at me as if he had something to say, just the way he looked at me the night before we came to London. Our server interrupted our silent stare. She placed a garden salad in front of us and went back through the swinging door. "These look delicious!" I chimed in and began eating. Rami still staring at me. I wiped my mouth with my cloth napkin, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Sure am, just admiring my beaty." I blushed and we both ate our salads quietly. Our server came and removed our salad plates and said our entrees would be out soon. Rami began figeting with something his pocket again.

"What is it love?" I asked concerned. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, and on his exhale he reached his arms over the able and took both my hands into his. Rubbing the back of my hands with his shaking thumbs, he looked at me.

"(Y/N), we've been together for five, going on six years..yes?" I nodded. "Since the day I met you, I knew that you were going to make an impact on my life, and I was right, you have. The day you came home from work after having a bad day, do you remember what I told you?" I nodded again, tears filling my eyes. "You are the love of my life, always have, always will. We've had our ups and downs, but I couldn't imagine living my life any differently. I can't imagine living my life without you. From the night I asked you to come to London with me, I knew it then. You accepting to come with me, leaving everything you had back home for me, I knew I wanted to marry you." He pushed back his chair and stood up, walking around the table to me. Tears filling his eyes, he slowly got down on one knee and took my left hand in his. I cupped my mouth with my empty hand and gasped as he pulled out a small black velvet box from his pocket. He flicked the little box open swiftly with his thumb. "(Y/N), will marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes! 1000 times yes!!" I said crying happy tears. I cupped his face and stood him up and kissed him passionately. He pulled away and took the shiny white gold ring with a princess cut diamond in the center out of its box. Taking my left hand, he slid the ring down my ring finger. "Rami, it's beautiful! I love you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and admired the ring behind his head.

"I love you too. I'm beyond elated that you said yes." He pushed my hips back, tilted his head and kissed me again. We were so into the moment that we didn't notice our food had been delivered. We sat back down and began eating when our server came back out of the swinging doors.

"I see a congratulations is in order" she said, carrying out a bottle of champagne. She poured us each a glass. Rami raised his glass.

"To you, (Y/N)!"

"No, to us!" I said clinking my glass against his and taking a sip. He leaned over the table and pecked my lips. We enjoyed the rest of our dinner and talked about our life together.


	6. Part 6

**NOTE** I don't really think Lucy is like this but this is just how the story played out***

 

_____________________

It was the last week of filming and everyone was beginning to get sad knowing they weren't going to be seeing each other daily anymore, specifically Joe. He was such a sweetheart and seeing him upset broke my heart.

"Dude, we all got phones, you know we all will still talk in our text chain! We aren't going to forget about eachother just like that!" Rami reassured Joe, slapping him on the back.

"Yeah yeah and I've always got good old cardboard Ben to keep me company!" Joe winked in Bens direction who then just rolled his eyes. After the last 7 months the four of them have created such a beautiful bromance, not even I could understand it. While Lucy and I have become close friends. Although we had our daily arguments it was nice to have a girlfriend in this country to have girl time with. Tonight we were all going out to a club of Lucys choosing. She was familiar with the area so we trusted her choice.

"I think its about time we go to get ready, wouldn't you say Y/N?" Lucy stood and headed towards the door or the trailer. I nodded, bending down to kiss Ramis cheek.

"And I'll be seeing you later.." I whispered in his ear and tapped my finger on his nose. His hand gripped my thigh tight, and he srunched his nose while biting his bottom lip.

"Can't wait babe." He grabbed he back of my neck and pulled me in for a passionate kiss before I had to leave.

"Oh get a room.." Gwilym chimed in, rolling his eyes and everyone laughed. Rami broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine. I got off his lap and stood in front of him before leaving with Lucy. Rami smacked my ass as I walked away from him and I shot him a look that he knew he was in for it tonight.

Lucy and I had arrived at the Club 49 before the boys so we continued our conversation in the limo before getting out.

"Have you gotten any more wedding planning done?" She asked. By now Rami and I had figured out a location which was the toughest task. We agreed on a summer wedding on the beach. The ceremony will be small, with just our family and closest friends. But the reception will be held in a large ballroom, big enough for many more friends to join and celebrate with us. "Have you picked who you want to design your dress?"

"A designer? I was just going to to go bridal dress shopping with my mom and friends back home." I didn't think too much into needing the perfect dress.

"Oh honey no, you are marrying Rami Malek. You will get a designer to make you a one of a kind gown. You aren't just anybody anymore, you get treated with the same praise and admiration as Rami does." I guess Lucys right. Up until now Rami wasn't widely famous, but now with playing Freddie Mercury I can't help to think that our lives are about to change drastically. Before I had a chance to say anything there was a knock on the window. Lucy rolled it down, it was Gwil letting us know they would be inside getting drinks and for us to take our time. She turned around and saw I was pale as a ghost. "Are you alright sweetie?" I nodded.

"I will be. Lets go inside." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I've been with Rami for years, how much is going to change after getting married? I got out of the limo behind Lucy and straighted up. Looked at my reflection in the tinted window, I ran my hands down my rose gold sequined dress. It was tight fitting with a plunged front and chain strap detailing, leaving my back bare. It was the shortest dress I have ever worn, only going down mid thigh. Lucy let me borrow some strappy silver heals and a diamond choker necklace.

"You look stunning Y/N. Rami isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you!" I smiled and retuned the compliment.

"I bet you will really capture Bens attention tonight." I teased her and she rolled her eyes. For the longest time I thought Lucy was into Rami, especially after their nearly naked scenes that they had together. Lucy was the flirtatious type that didn't hide her feelings. Rami always reassured me that I had nothing to worry about. He was in no way attracted to her whatsoever. She was far too young for him and was not his type. He would remind me of our life back home, how he couldn't wait to go back to the quiet life we had together. Lucy told me over and over that she didn't have feelings for him but it was just something I couldn't believe. Rumors went around set that she would opened her legs to anyone that would give her any sort of attention. Rumors are just rumors but somehow I believed this one to be true.

"Whats so special about tonight? Ben has never given me the time of day, so why tonight?" I couldn't disagree with that. Ben is usually so wrapped up into himself that he doesn't notice the people around him.

We walked hand in hand inside to the boys. There they were. Standing in the corner of the room trying not to make too much commotion. The four of them were dressed similar with tight black pants, a black jacket, and each had on a different color buttondown shirt. On the table was a set of 6 amber colored shots which they were waiting for us to toast.

"Its about time!" Joe snickered. Rami turned around when he heard us walking up behind him. His eyes flickered from my eyes down the entirty of my body and back up again. "Damn girls, you guys really out did yourselves this time!" Joe said and Lucy and I giggled. Ramis jaw dropped before he gently placed his hands on my hips.

"Would ya look at you!" He pulled me closer flush to his body and placed a quick peck on my lips. "You look so beautiful Y/N." I smiled and linked my fingers together around the back of his neck.

"Thank you. I thank Luce for helping me find the most perfect dress." I winked her way but she was too busy trying to get Bens attention.

"SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!" Joe sang excitedly. "Now that the girls arrived, its time for SHOTSSSSS!!" We all turned to the table and picked up a tequilla shot from the table.

"Alright, whos making the toast?" Gwilym asked. "It won't be me this time!"

"I've got this." Rami chimed. "This has been the best seven months of my life. I have made the best of friends among you guys and although we won't be physically together everyday anymore, we have our text chain and will still be attached through technology. Y/N, I thank you for sticking with me through everything and I can't wait to be able to call you my wife. Don't worry guys, you all will get an invite. to the wedding!"

"After being friends for the past 12 years you best invite me!" Joe joked, nudging Ramis arm.

"This is for Queen and Freddie." Rami finished and everyone took their shot, slamming their empty glass down on the table.

"Ugh why are we always doing tequila shots?" I muttered. Everyone but Gwilym and Ben made disgusted faces after taking their shot. Rami shrugged and raised his eyebrows, pointing at Ben and Gwil.

"Group hug!!" Joe insisted, wrapping his arms around Rami and Ben. We all huddled together for a quick moment before the DJ started to play the next song.

"I don't know about y'all but I'm going to dance!" I grabbed Lucys hand from behind and pulled her onto the dance floor. The beat of 'In Da Club' vibrated the empty glasses on the table. "I love this song!" Rami, Gwilym and Ben all stayed back while Lucy, Joe and I went out and swayed to the beat. The strobe lights flashing were blinding. Joe was loving his life with Lucy and I dancing so close to him. Rami was watching my every move from across the room as if he wanted to undress me right then and there. I continued to dance with Joe, teasing and seductively beckoning Rami to come and join me on the dance floor. Finally the remaining three boys made their way out. I swayed my hips with Joes not breaking the eye contact with Rami. The look in his eyes were growing darker as he took me in.

"You're one lucky man, mate." Gwilym whispered to Rami. Lucy, now dancing by herself, was trying to grab Bens attention but he was busy watching another group of girls dance upon one another.

"Gwil...will you dance with me?" Lucy asked him in a whiney voice but he denied. He wasn't the dancing type. He excused himself and went for a smoke.

"I will Luc." Rami sneered, still not breaking our stare. He knew how I felt about her from the beginning. He was doing this on purpose to get a rise out of me. Lucy draped one of her arms over his shoulder and began dancing with him trying to keep the drink in her hand steady. I tried hard not to let it bother me, I turned around to face Joe and grinded my hips against his. I felt Ramis stare still on me, he was such a tease. Two can play this game.

"Woah, Y/N!" Joe exclaimed, placing one hand on my hip and the other on my lower back pulling me closer.

"Hands!" Rami snapped and Joe instantly removed his hands off of me. "This games all fun but no touching using your hands!"

"Sorry bro!" Joe threw his hands up in the air and let me continue swaying my body on his. Lucy looked as if she was enjoying herself way too much being that close on my fiance. She turned around and grinded her slutty ass back against him. I felt my heart pounding out of my chest and all I wanted to do was yank her off of him. I had to keep my cool, at least for now. Ben finally noticed the little game we were playing and decided to join in on the tease fest. He made his way up behind me, now sandwiching me inbetween him and Joe. I saw the rage in Lucys eyes when she looked up and saw Ben grinding behind me. She turned back to face Rami and rested her hands around his neck, playing with his hair. Thats when I had had it. I felt her gaze on me. I turned around to face Ben and dropped my head back on Joes shoulder still swaying to the beat of the music. I slithered my hands around Bens waist, pulling him in closer. Rami lost it. He pushed Lucy off of him and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of between the other two men.

"You're pushing your luck babe, thats not how we play this game." He bit his lip and pulled my hips in tight against his. "You're mine, not theirs. Don't you dare be a little shit like that to me again." I felt his hot breath on my ear. He squeezed my ass tight. I had never seen him so territorial before, but damn I loved seeing him like this! Lucy had wedged herself between Joe and Ben and was content dancing with them while Rami and I headed to get drinks. The bar was swamped with people anxiously waiting for their drinks to be made. I pushed my way through and leaned my elbows on the edge of the bar. Rami settled in behind me resting his hands against the edge, surrounding me. I loved this feeling more than anything.

"Fancy seeing you here.." came from a familar voice two people over. Gwil finally had returned from outside. "Anyone else out there need a drink while I'm here?"

"I think Luc was running low on hers. Vodka and sprite." I nudged Ramis stomach hard. "Oww! What the fuck babe?"

"She does not need more! Do you remember what happened last time she had too much to drink?" I rolled my eyes. Last bar night out she drunkenly hooked up with not just one, but two complete strangers! One time she even tried kissing me after having a few too many. "Shes a sloppy drunk!" But it was too late, Gwil had her drink in his hand along with his beer. 

"I'll keep an eye on her. I'll meet you two back out there!"

We finally got our drinks after what felt like forever. When we got back to our group on the dance floor Ben and Joe had their arms around eachothers shoulders and were swaying completely off beat to the music. 

"Y/N...!! Where have you beeeeen? Come hereeee!" She whined, grabbing my forearm with her bitter cold hand. "Dance with meeeee!!!!" She spun me around and began grinding me from behind and petting my hair. "You have such lovely hair y/n! Did you know that?" I shot Rami and Gwil a look. She definitely did not need this drink. Gwil came over, taking her hand suggesting she should go with him outside for some air. "You can't tell me what to do!" She pulled her hand out of his so hard she nearly toppled over, spilling the small remainder of her drink on the floor. Joe and Ben finally came back down to Earth and saw what was happening. 

"Lucy, dance with us again!" Ben said hopefully. If they could get her inbetween them again then she'd be fine. I pulled Rami around me and wrapped his arms around my waist and finally got back to the beat of the music. 

"Oh come on dude, I don't think y/n would mind too much if you come dance with us!" Rami lured Gwilym to my front. Swaying our hips to the rhythm of the song. 

"Hey Joe, look over there, hes cuteee!" Lucy slurred. "But you know whos the cutest man here?" She nodded her head at Rami. Leaning her head back on Joes shoulder she said "Rami.." in a audible whisper. I dug my nails into Ramis forearms and clenched my teeth.

"Let it go baby, shes drunk. Like you said, shes a sloppy drunk." I sighed as he began to kiss the back of my neck and shoulder. I turned around, lifting his chin with my index finger, I kissed his lips. I felt the heat of Lucy watching our kiss. She was getting so angry. Joe saw it in her eyes that she was going to do something that wouldn't end well.

"Lucy dont!!" He tried grabbing her but it was too late. I broke the kiss to find her stomping toward us.

"You think its okay to go ahead and flaunt this little so called relationship thing you two have going on?" She pushed me to get close to Rami but Gwilym caught me. "You think kissing her is great? Get a load of this!" She grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him. Without an instant he pushed her off. 

"Lucy what the fuck are you doing?" Rami backed away from her. Ben and Joe just stood in awe not knowing what to do or say. 

"Don't lie Rami! You liked it! And you enjoyed our topless kissing scenes together! Tell her! Tell her its over between you two!" I had enough. Gwil let me go and I got up in Lucys face. "Oh honey, he doesn't want you. He doesn't need you. You are a nobody. Ramis famous now. Hes destined to be with someone like me." She flicked her hair over her shoulder. 

"You know what Lucy? Rami does deserve the world. And trust me when I say this, you are not that. From the day I met you I thought you were such a brat. You got everything handed to you on a silver platter. But why? Who is Lucy Boynton anyway?" I heard faint applauding come from Joe and Bens direction. Lucy shot them her distinct side eye and they stopped clapping. She looked defeated. "I'm over this. Come on Ram.' I turned away from her and kissed him passionately knowing she was still watching. "Oh and one more thing.." I turned back to her and slapped my hand across her face. That was for kissing my fiance." She gasped, placing her hand over her cheek right where I had just layed my hand on her. I grabbed Ramis hand and stormed out of the club.

"Woah babe, where did that come from?" Rami asked, eyebrows raised. "That was really hot!" I didn't feel the need to respond right away. Not until we got outside and the warm air hit my skin.

"No one touches my fiance." Tears built up in my eyes, trying hard to choke them back but failing. He wiped away the one tear that escaped down my cheek with his thumb. "Are you sure?" I sniffled. I buried my head in his chest and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Am I sure what low?"

"That you want to be with just a nobody like me?" He picked my head up to look in my eyes. 

"You are not a nobody. I love you with everything I am, forever and always. I can't wait to be able to call you my wife in a few months. Why don't we head out and I draw us a nice bath and we can celebrate our own way one last time in London?" I shook my head and smiled up at him.


End file.
